


Daddy, Where You Going?

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Songfic* Puck leaves to go to war, leaving behind Quinn and their two young children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Where You Going?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- The song is Daddy, Where You Going by Brian Wardwell. I had to write the lyrics out myself since I couldn't find them anywhere online so I apologize for any mistakes. I do not own the song or the characters

_Daddy, Where you going?  
When you gonna come back home?_  
 _Are you ever gonna get to fix my bike_ ,  
 _Before you say goodbye once more?_

Noah Puckerman stood in the doorway of his small home, a large duffle thrown over his shoulder and his army uniform on. He turned away from the truck picking him up and set his bag on the ground. He looked over at his wife Quinn and their two kids, five year old Austin and two year old Maia. Puck took Maia into his arms and held her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you princess." He whispered in her ear. He ran a hand through her long blonde hair and kissed her cheek and temple. "Be good for mommy ok?" Maia nodded and kissed her daddy before being set down on the floor. Puck keeled down to his sons height and smiled at small boy.

"You have to be the man of the house now ok Austin?" Puck took his hand and rested a hand on the boys cheek. "You have to take care of you sister for me while I'm away" Austin nodded, understanding his new roles in the house while his father went overseas. Puck pulled his son into his arms and held him tightly, kissing his cheek and temple as he whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you buddy"

Finally Puck turned to his wife, unshed tears shining in her eyes, threatening to fall. He wrapped his arms around Quinns waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss. He held her tightly, afraid to let go, and long after the kiss broke they remained in each others arms hugging. "I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" She whispered back. He kissed her one last time, waved goodbye to his family, and got onto the truck to leave.

_Daddy mamas crying,_   
_She's helping me to understand_   
_Why you have to go and leave us here behind_   
_To fight a war in a foreign land_

_Well the T.V. and the radio keep saying_  
That we're doing fine,  
I guess they know, that it's my daddy  
Who's putting his life on the line  


Quinn was sitting on the couch watching the news and hearing what was going on overseas, where Puck was stationed. Austin walked in and took in the scene silently. Maia sat on the floor playing with barbie dolls, quietly looking over at her mother every so often. Austin noticed the unshed tears in his moms eyes, walked over to her and grabbed the remote from her hand. He turned off the t.v. and smiled up at her.

"Don't cry mommy" He told her, wiping the tears away the same way he had seen his daddy do it many times before. "I don't like it when you cry" He whispered, taking her hand in his. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the young boy. With his brown hair and dark brown eyes, he looked just like his father and now Quinn saw that he acted like him too.

"I'm just worried about your daddy sweetie, that's why I'm crying" She explained to him, picking him up and setting him down on her lap.

"Don't worry mommy, God know that daddy is over there fighting for us and will He'll keep him safe." The boy said simply, as if it was common knowledge that everyone seemed to know but Quinn. Quinn looked over between Austin and Maia and nodded.

"You're right buddy, he'll be fine" Quinn forced a smile and held her son close, hoping he wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall.

 _Daddy, can you hear me?_  
I'm sending my prayers to you  
When it's all over and you come back home  
I'll know that my prayers came true

_Daddy, I gotta tell you_   
_I'm proud of everything you do_   
_While you're away being strong and brave_   
_I'll be flying the red, white and blue_

It was six months later when Quinn got horrible news. Puck was helping people out of a burning building that was getting ready to collapse, but didn't make it out before the building fell underneath him. They found him a few hours later, alive, in the rubble and took him to the hospital. He was instantly shipped back overseas to the states where he would be taken care of. Quinn immediately broke down into sobs and was praying to God that he was ok and healthy.

A week later Quinn walked into the hospital with Austin in tow, Maia was being watched by Santana and Brittany. They slowly walked into his room and Quinn cried at the sight in front of her. Puck was hooked up with wires to many machines and his left leg below his knee was gone. Quinn walked over to her husband and took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, whispering soft words to him. Austin stood in the doorway for a few moments and slowly walked over to his fathers left leg. He gently, and hesitantly, rested his fingers on the white gauze bandages, almost as if he was afraid he would break his already injured father.

"Hey buddy" Noah said quietly, holding out his hand to his son. "It's ok, it's still me" He added when he saw Austins hesitation. Austin looked at the gauze and put the pieces together in his head.

"You lost you leg when you saved people" He said as he walked up to his father. Quinn ran a hand through his hand and wrapped her fingers around his. Puck nodded at his sons words.

"Yea, I had to save those people, if it wasn't for me or any of the other soldiers, they would be dead" Austin nodded and smiled. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small round piece of paper with a safety pin taped to the back. He took his time to safely pin it to his fathers gown. Puck looked at the pin with the word MY HERO written in bright purple crayon.

"Do you like it?" Austin asked softly. Puck looked down at the paper pinned to his chest and felt tears in his eyes. He smiled at Austin and wrapped his arms around his son as best he could.

"It's the most incredible metal I could ever receive." He whispered in his sons ear.

_Daddy, I really miss you  
Please come home real soon_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write stories! Also if you have an idea feel free to message me!
> 
> ~ Forever&Always,
> 
> Kimmie


End file.
